herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bo Peep
Bo Peep is a character in the Toy Story series. She is a supporting character in the first two Toy Story movies, an absent character in'' Toy Story 3'' and the deuteragonist of Toy Story 4. She is a toy shepherd with a trio of sheep and Woody's love interest. She is voiced by Annie Potts. History ''Toy Story'' Bo Peep is a supporting character in the first Toy Story movie. She is used by Andy Davis in the beginning. A day later, she grabs Woody to thank him about watching the sheep. The next day, Bo Peep alerts Buzz Lightyear to avoid falling out. That evening, when Woody knocks over Buzz, the toys get angry. Bo Peep attempts to stop the angry toys from ambushing Woody, but Andy makes them retreat and freeze when they hear him coming. That night when Andy returns from Pizza Planet, She and the other toys heard Andy saying that Woody was missing, Bo Peep starts to worry where Woody was. The next day, Bo Peep and the other toys are surprised that Woody and Buzz are taken away by Sid. Woody tricked the toys when attempting to get to Andy's house by imitating Buzz Lightyear, but Woody accidentically reveral Buzz's sevese arm shocking the toys what they saw, Bo Peep begins to doubt him while the other toys believe that Woody ready murder Buzz. That night, before moving day, after Mr. Potato Head refused to help Woody and Buzz get away from Sid, she was worried about Woody. Upon seeing Andy sadly sleeping in his bed with his cowboy hat on his hand, she misses him showing that she believes that Woody didn't harm or kill Buzz. The next day, she and the other toys are being moved to a new home. While on the way to their new home, Woody is thrown overboard by Mr. Potato Head who believes he was trying to get rid of another toy, Bo Peep could only watch as there was nothing she can do to stop the toys what they were doing. Andy misses Woody and Bo Peep sees him with Buzz on RC, realizing that Woody is telling the truth, making the toys realize that what he did to Buzz was an accident, and helps them aboard the truck, while Woody and Buzz board on Andy's car. Bo Peep feels happy when Woody is reunited with Andy again. ''Toy Story 2'' Bo Peep returns in Toy Story 2; this time she is a minor supporting character. She is seen in the beginning again. She explains that Andy can take him Woody or without his hat. After that, Bo Peep is surprised when Al takes away Woody for repair in his office. It is unknown if Bo Peep escorted with the other toys. The day after Jessie is rescued, Bo Peep and the other toys are happy Woody is back home. ''Toy Story 3'' Bo Peep appears briefly in Toy Story 3. She is seen at the movie's beginning. She only appears in Andy's childhood. It is revealed that sometime between the second and third films, she was given away. Woody is still heartbroken over losing her. ''Toy Story 4'' Bo Peep returns in Toy Story 4 as one of the central protagonists. The film shows that sometime in between the second and third films Bo assisted Woody and the other toys in rescuing RC from being washed away in the rain. However, upon getting RC safely inside Molly's bedroom, Mrs. Davis enters the room and collects Bo Peep to give away to a friend. Woody attempts to rescue Bo, but she refuses to go back with him because she isn’t one of Andy's toys and being given away is one of the hardships a toy might have to face as their owner grows up. Bo hints that Woody could come with her, as toys can be misplaced and lost, but although Woody considers it, he decides to stay after hearing Andy searching for him. Nine years later, Bo Peep is reunited with Woody at a playground while she is helping lost toys find new owners. When Woody requests her help to rescue Forky from Second Chance Antiques, she initially declines, stating that she can’t handle being around Gabby Gabby, but after Woody persuades her on how important Forky is to Bonnie, she agrees to help. The two reach the roof of the antique store, where they meet up with Buzz as well as his newfound “friends” Bunny and Ducky; the group then heads inside, where Buzz, Ducky, and Bunny retrieve the key, while Woody and Bo recruit a friend of Bo’s named Duke Caboom. The group then infiltrates a china cabinet where Gabby Gabby is holding Forky hostage, but in the struggle with Gabby’s henchmen and the store owner’s cat Dragon, they barely escape, resulting in Forky being left behind, and Bo Peep’s sheep breaking one of their legs. Woody tells Bo that they need to go back in there and rescue Forky, but after the chaos that ensued, Bo refuses. The two get argument, in which Woody ends up insulting Bo indirectly. Heartbroken, Bo Peep leaves. As Bo and her friends return to the carousel, Giggle McDimples mocks Woody by mentioning how selfish he is to put his life on the line to rescue one toy. Upon hearing this, Bo realizes that that trait was what she liked about Woody, and convinces the others to return to the antique store. When Bo arrives back at the antique store, she overhears Woody talking to Gabby Gabby after the latter is rejected by store owner’s granddaughter (even after Woody gives up his voice box to make it happen). Woody convinces Gabby to travel with him to be one of Bonnie’s toys, to which Bo Peep further convinces Gabby and reconciles with Woody. Woody, Bo Peep, Gabby Gabby, and Forky regroup with the rest of the lost toys, where they all travel back to the carousel to meet up with Buzz and the rest of Bonnie’s toys. Upon reaching their destination, Woody and Bo Peep exchange goodbyes, knowing that they will likely never see each other again. Buzz on the other hand, tells Woody to “follow his inner voice”, implying that Bonnie would be alright without him. Realizing that Buzz is right, Woody changes his mind and decides to stay with Bo Peep. The shepherdess, upon heating that Woody wishes stay, jumps onto the canopy and embraces him, knowing that they will remain together again. They other toys then arrive and briefly reunite with Bo Peep, before having to say goodbye to their old friends. Bo and Woody then watch from atop the carousel as Bonnie and her toys leave the fairgrounds. During the mid-credit scenes, Bo, alongside Woody and the lost toys travel alongside the fair, releasing various carnival toys to hopeful children by rigging one of the fair games so that each kid always win a prize. Theme parks Toy Story: Midway Mania Bo Peep appears in the second game which ran from 2008-2010. She is replaced by Trixie and Rex. She will likely be added back to the ride after the release of Toy Story 4. Audio Samples Video Games ''Toy Story: Midway Mania'' Bo Peep appears in the spring category games. External links *Bo Peep - Love Interest Wiki Trivia *Her name comes from the Nursery rhyme character Little Bo Peep; a girl who had lost her sheep. *Originally Woody's love interest was envisioned to be a Barbie doll. However Pixar were unable to acquire the permission to use the Barbie licence, so Bo Peep was made to fill that role instead. *At first glance, Bo Peep's sheep appears to have three heads. But they are actually a trio of sheep clumped together (as more clearly seen in Toy Story 4). **The names of the sheep are Billy, Goat and Gruff. A reference to the fairytale "The Three Billy Goats Gruff". *Bo Peep losing her arm in Toy Story 4 is very similar to when Buzz lost his in Toy Story and when Woody lost his in Toy Story 2. Navigation Category:Female Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Contradictory Category:Pure Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Self-Aware Category:Humanoid Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Possessed Object Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Nurturer Category:Honorable Category:Wise Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Successful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Theatrical Heroes